Lovin Like Crazy
by theytalktome
Summary: 20 James Storm/Frankie Kazarian  Kaz  short paragraph-prompts: Slash warning.


**01 ****Thinkin' 'Bout Quittin'**

He collapses angrily on the turnbuckle as he tags his partner in, how could this simple roll of the eyes match have been so difficult? He cusses loudly as he is knocked from his own corner, spine colliding hard with the steel barrier… As for getting up, that …could wait a while. He snarls when he finally pushes his weight up from the floor, dragging himself back to the ropes. His thoughts turned to the three in the ring who decidedly could do with out him. He wipes the sweat from his forehead, muttering another swear and shooting his partner a deadly glare. Ready to leave, he snatches his cowboy hat from the beautiful redhead giving him a stunned look as he is about to head up the ramp. Three men emerge on the stage before him, that legendary peacock screaming incoherently into the microphone in his designer suit. His jealous new toy, AJ, in tow, wrapped around his arm tightly in his "Phenomenal One" matching robe and sparkling golden choker. Those things, however, fail to catch the eye of James Storm, stuck solely on the longhaired brunette standing just close enough to the old man to make Styles visibly snap with anger. Looking over the mocha tanned Kazarian, all dolled up to impress… he was definitely his kind of pretty, along with his only decision factor. Their eyes meet from afar for a brief second, and it's just enough to get Storm back in the match with no signs of quit, with a swift swig of the beer sitting back on the steel step to help.

"I'm your man," he beams, shaking Flair's hand after the match, before being quickly intervened by a clarifying Roode.

**02 ****He's Country**

Worn out heels of thick cowboy boots click against the hard floor surface, unmelodic and just above the loud bar music as they cater to the drunken swagger they carry. He steps beside the bar stool with his hot little number seated on it, Frankie Kazarian moving quickly once he hears the hard knuckles crack when the raging Tennessee Cowboy's fist clenches. He swings back hard before his fist smashes with a hard crunch into his opposition's face, a full-blown knock out. A "woooooo" of appraisal roars above the crowd while Storm picks up a beer in one hand and Kaz in the other, kissing him roughly. His thick southern drawl mixes with a displeased chuckle as he looks back to the floor momentarily, and up to his tag team partner, "Whatev'r _this _is, let's take 'em outside."

**03 ****Moments**

Out of reach, a bottle of beer drips condensation onto a coffee table seemingly so far away. It is being carefully studied by familiar blue eyes with a gut that holds a voracious craving for it. On the sofa, James shifts carefully with the most obvious signs of discomfort. His perfect boyfriend all cuddled up close and fast asleep right on top of his muscular arm, effectively having cut off the circulation to it. He fails at wiggling his fingers to get some minor feeling back rather than the tingling numbness, and gives up completely with a new tactic in mind. He grins to himself, a perfect plan as he shifts his lower half, reaching his foot out in attempt to drag the table to him, and with the loss of a slipper in the process, he snorts in disdain. Giving up, he smiles back at Kazarian and kisses his cheek tenderly. Getting up for that beer would have to wait.

**04 ****Home**

Maybe it was just complete culture shock, but Kazarian knew he had not seen the most of what life would be like now. A part of him unsure if the right choice had been made. A heavy sigh escapes his mouth as he is wondering if he is just too hung up on losing the husband he had only had for hardly a month. He looks up from the carpeted upholstery of the pick up truck he is traveling in to the dirt road, surrounded by fields of corn, wheat, and the telephone poles that line the dirt road. The sun sets behind the mountains ahead, clouds having smudges together in a purple, orange and the remnants of white fluff; while he clamors for any signs of his old home. Those bright city lights, the fast and that glamorous California lifestyle, where he could step out on the street with a big pair of sunglasses and feel like the movie star he should have been. The thought of jumping out of the truck and running back to Anaheim isn't given more than a second thought, he knows that if he said one word of protest, he could easily go back home. Maybe it was the sigh that had tipped his driver off, his cloudy surveillance of the land turns to James as he's pulled right beside him, his strong legs now straddling the clutch as he awaits a dirty joke about it to make himself laugh. His strong southern voice matches the concern on his face when he turns to ask if his Frankie is all right. Generally accepting the quiet nod, and placing a soft kiss on his perfectly shaped lips. Kaz's view returns to the fields, this was everything James knew, and nothing he could deal with now.

**05 ****Maybe, If I Act Like That**

Storm trips into the catering table, a quick second away from a face-plant with the ground until Roode latches onto him, questioning his sober status in a sarcastic tone. He gawks openly at Kaz's exposed thighs and tight rear in short trunks he longs to see in a pair of Daisy Dukes and cowboy boots. His partner just looks over him before he rolls his eyes, whispering that Kaz doesn't ever take the time to notice him, though he never seems to care about that. James knows it would take being Ric Flair to get a piece of that attention. He settles for watching him from afar, and imagining himself in Flair's place, who his arms wrap around his small waist, his exceptionally skilled hands finding their way up his little Fortune t-shirt… whilst James finds himself tripping back into the table… with out Robert to catch him.

**06 ****Just Got Started Asking You**

"Yeah? And in nine months I'll look just like you," Kaz laughs jokingly as he turns beneath he sheets, moving away from his lover and pulling them over himself with a grave and absolute refusal, his tone being as final-sounding as humanly possible… for the millionth time. Pouting heavily at his dreams being crushed again, Storm attempts to bring up the Undeniable Clause and cuddle up closer to him, albeit, mindful of his own beer engorged stomach as he wraps his arms around him and tries his hardest not to give him a fixation about his own tiny waist looking …similar. Powerless to resist asking yet again, he finds himself kicked from the bed, and tangled up in sheets on the floor.

**07 ****Macchiato**

Blood trails down from sharp jaw bones over the tight grip dug into the perfect latte skin, pooling under filthy, chipped black polished nails. His dark vile eyes widen with lust and his lips contour to a pensively amused sneer while he watches the horrified look in opposing tawny optics, their possessor trembling in terror with the severity of a seizure. It is almost amusing the way the younger man's shivering shifts the pattern of blood streams down his captors white taped forearms. "My sweet Serotonin…" he whispers, his opposite taped up hand holding him secure up against the wall while he licks up the luscious crimson liquid that quickly stains his abhorrent lips. He leans his face in closer; mouth forced onto Kazarian's magnificent face, licking hauntingly at the tears falling from his numb eyes. "Always my favorite…" he growls, fixing his body to help pin the voluptuous reared Armenian to the wall, his hot breath burning against diluted coffee tones, quickly gasped back in at the eruption of laughter coming from down the hall. Voyeurism was perhaps his biggest down fall, picking the ever-busy hallway to harvest his old possession again. He fails at releasing him, and holds his ground with a maleficent grin before his carcass who does not dare to stray - or think to, but simply whispers "James." A glass bottle falls to the floor with a screaming shatter. The valiant Tennessee Cowboy bolting forward to rescue a worm from a _Raven_.

**08 ****California Dream**

James smiles as he leans against the door way, watching his beloved Kazarian leaning on the fence looking over their farm. He takes a drink from the beer bottle in hand as he enjoys the way Frankie's long brunette hair is blowing just so faintly over his shoulders in the warm breeze with his hand holding back the bangs. He doesn't want to, but resisting is impossible as he steps off the porch to wrap his arms around his love. He laughs softly to himself as he passes him the bottle, if he wasn't so good looking in such a serene moment, holding a beer would make him hotter than any beer advertisement he'd ever seen.

**09 ****Your Words**

The room is dark, with the new episode of Sons of Anarchy keeping Kazarian occupied as he lays across the couch, his head in James' lap while he sits slouching exhaustedly in the snuggie that he just _had _to buy. James doesn't care for watching the show, and is more than content to have his arm around his love and stare at the back of his head until he turns to him. Taken aback by the sudden sadness in his voice, Kaz looks up at him, asking if he would promise to never leave; with a laugh, James nods, "I've worked too dang hard to get'cha to ever think 'bout leavin', darlin'."

**10 ****Fly On The Wall**

James walks through the locker room, his eyes watching glazed over with lust, rather than liquor as he looks over Kazarian… with a towel wrapped around his waist, that was normally placed around his chest. Unfortunately, he knows he's only there to get ready for a night out with Ric Flair, and not going to the bar with him. His optics take in the rarely exposed skin, every inch monitored seeming brand new no matter how many times he had seen it in the ring. His eyebrows contour to the rage and confusion that begin to curdle his blood, he knows Kaz hadn't seen him hiding behind the door, but he doesn't dare to confront him for the aged abrasions and welts over his back - scars he instinctively knew were absolutely not wrestling related… that he was attempting to cover up with makeup in the mirror to the best of his seemingly expert practiced ability. He tries to bite his tongue, hearing a door open in the other room, he tries to cloud his mind from the dark thoughts going through his mind and casually return to changing from his gear.

**11 ****Drive Me Wild**

Kaz eyes AJ carefully, watching his natural sensuality bring out the hard lust in Flair's eyes. He holds back a growl, shifting himself on the couch to a more desirable position and doing his best to look more attractive than AJ who is seated with him at the other end. His fingers quickly work the hair tie to release his hair from the tight pony, ruffling it quickly and tousling it over his shoulder as he adjusts his posture again. He does not notice that the beer in James' mouth has ended up drooling out onto his shirt with his Tex Avery reaction across the room. He smiles at Ric who doesn't seem to notice him yet as he tilts AJ's head up for a kiss. Angry, and jealous, Kaz inches closer to them, giving Styles' a hard kick onto the floor, and quickly pretending to be innocent.

**12 ****Breathe**

Shocked and speechless did not begin to cover the way James was feeling, left down on one knee while his one true love just walked out the door. Everything had been perfectly planned, and even perfect to the point where Kaz cried, and a "Yes" was _supposed _to follow… but it had not. Storm tosses the ring onto the floor and collects himself from the ground after the embarrassment and sadness begin to collect in him, was Flair the only person this was supposed to work for? Kazarian struggles with the car keys as he attempts to unlock it, dripping wet in the cold Orlando rain and the emotions tearing through him being no aid. He gasps when James grabs onto his arm, causing him to drop the keys completely and turn to face the inevitable, though he does not say anything but his name. His faded chocolate eyes staring up at him, "You don't want to marry me, James…"

**13 ****Hard To Reach**

James tilts his cowboy hat up, his eyebrows arching in delight as their X-Division champion bends over the bar counter, just on the edge of his seat, fawning relentlessly over Flair. His taut jeans slipping down from the small of his back, and the way he presses the bottle of beer to his lips in the most sexual manner makes his own jeans grow tighter as he desires to magically become the bottle. Seeing this, AJ kicks the barstool over, latching onto Ric and smothering him with affection the way only he could. The bar erupts with laughter, their envy of Flair's sex toys now pivoted against Kaz - if you could not have it, make fun of it. He screams at everyone in anger, his brown eyes lit with fire before dumping his drink over AJ and stomping out of the bar. Storm sets off after him quickly, offering him a ride back to the hotel - but first stopping off in the backwoods of Flair Country so he could see him under the moonlight.

**14 ****I'd Thought It'd Be… **

James looks away from the television, his eyes catching Kazarian's gorgeous figure clothed in skin tight jeans, and his dress shirt only buttoned once… on the bottom. He grumbles and sits up from the hotel's bed, trying to refrain from a fight with his questions to why he would go meet Flair dressed like _that_, causing him to leave after throwing the hotel key in his face. He turns to Robert, diligently working on something as he pokes away on his IPad, and falls back down onto the bed at the laugh "Do you think he's cheating?" gets. Ultimately, Robert ends up dragged from his work and down to the nightclub, where Kaz was to meet Flair at.

He prepares for the inevitable as he steps inside, an annoyed Roode in tow - another night of trying to catch Kaz with Ric. His jaw drops at the scene unfolding before him, his darling Frankie, dancing wildly on top of the bar counter and sharing a bottle of Vodka with AJ Styles. Robert is quick to stalk off on Wolfe, leaving a surprised James standing there, aroused and staring like an idiot at Kazarian and Styles. The two drunken boys fall onto each other in a series of sloppy kisses that garner feral "Wooo"'s from an unhinged Flair. They collapse to the floor in a heap together as AJ slips in his gold heels Flair likely stole from a stripper's closet, unmatching to his glittering blue mini-dress.

Kazarian throws AJ aside as his suddenly wide eyes meet with James standing before him; he gulps nervously before bursting into tears. Styles sits in Flair's lap quickly, fixing the glittering heels on his feet. James smiles for him as he picks him off the ground, wiping the smeared AJ-lip-gloss from his mouth, "Getting' drunk with out me, darlin'? How 'bouts I join ya and we do what you two just were?"

**15 ****What You Have**

James Storm's blue eyes catch Frankie Kazarian sauntering by backstage, holding back his own Flair-esque "Woooo" upon seeing him. With Abyss on the hunt, catching him all alone backstage had taken him by surprise. If anything, he would usually have AJ Styles beside him to throw back while he ran away. He cannot help the devilish smirk spreading across his lips as he hops from the storage trunk. He stares over his features before catching up behind him, those teasing brown eyes with the slightest expression of fear let him know his offer to walk with him would be easily accepted. He holds back the desire to push him up against some bars and kiss his full pleasing lips, with just the right amount of gloss to drive Flair wild. James does not want to get his usual brush off, and tries to be satisfied walking by his side.

**16 ****Look At You**

Kaz stands looking tiredly out of his Hard-Rock hotel room. The view of the empty Universal Park below him keeps him less than occupied as he scans the facility and stares out at the palm tree skyline from behind thick curtains. He is waiting for the sun to rise until he could crawl back into bed and pretend to wake up. He pushes the curtains back just to look for a moment; James' rustling in the bed sheets, probably trying to find him to latch on to as he slept off last night's partying. He is quickly startled by the nothingness in the darkness, the small amount of light from the faded stars and the setting moon a hardly a light source with the curtains pulled back that he hastily slips back in front of. He sighs heavily, resting against the thick glass that somehow makes him feel free, yet imprisoned all at once. Kazarian jumps, flailing into the curtains as he becomes entangled, hardly the romantic embrace James had planned when he was not noticing he had awoken. He helps Frankie up from the ground, holding him tight and apologizing for the way Kaz is convulsing in his arms. "_Him_, again?" James whispers quietly, "I'll leave the bathroom light on, get back in bed with me. No one is ever going to hurt you, darlin'," his fingers guide Kaz's lips to his own before sliding back around his waist.

**17 ****Towards the West**

James smiles proudly; beaming as he wraps his arms around his bride's waist and pulls him gently onto the bed. Kaz stops tugging consciously at the small top struggling to continue to fit his swollen abdomen, and quickly relaxes in the strong arms wrapped around him. His confidence quickly rebuilds its self as he gets his usual special treatment from his Southern gentleman in the form of a series of romantic kisses - along with the assurance that he is beautiful, sexy, handsome, drop dead gorgeous and damn pretty. The terms of baby-making had turned out to be that James would have to drink enough beer for his body to match Frankie's at the end of nine months. Just the sound of Kaz angrily popping open another can of beer and shoving it in his direction, he remembers to tell Kaz that he is absolutely perfect… just the way life was turning out to be.

**18 ****All I Have**

Perched poised and perfect atop a bar stool before the vanity mirror, Kazarian is dressed and ready for the day, combing his hair into a tight pony until his country-boy lover is protesting back in bed. The thought of finding a pair of pants and attempting to hide his ever-expanding beer belly from Flair behind a baggier shirt? Not even near his morning objectives as looking over the hotel menu for the biggest stack of pancakes to start the horrifyingly early morning. Fortune never had to wake up before noon, and he especially hadn't when skipping the gym was another priority. Crazy in love, he just watches his trophy boyfriend primp himself for impressing the world, and overshadowing AJ - suddenly he is leaning forward and staring in confusion to see the pen in Kaz's hands, quickly working its way around his eyes before setting to the task of covering his face in other assortments of stuff. "Frankie, what the hell are you doing?" he questions, wondering if this was just a morning routine he had always slept through. Kaz turns to him, a hint of downheartedness evident in his voice as he tries to sound cynical and pompous, "I'll look just as disgusting as Styles does if I don't put on makeup."

**19 ****That Country Thing**

"That one would be mine," James corrects the bartender proudly, who couldn't wrap his head around a reason for Kaz, with his movie star good looks, to have fallen for a rough country boy from Tennessee with a southern drawl and a sizeable beer belly. Kazarian just laughs as James pulls him onto his lap, a seat that seemed to get smaller after every Fortune celebration. The consideration of being with someone like Robert Roode was an interesting one after his trip around the fast track with Flair; sure, they had their mutual intimate moments, and the casual three way, but a real relationship that was once solidly considered for monetary and lifestyle reasons, was now derisory. "You want to prove that?" Kaz whispers seductively, moving to straddle his cowboy, with out any regret of being with him instead, and making a quick grab to steal his hat - something that always turned James on effortlessly.

**20 ****The General**

"He _always whistles Dixie after they have sex," Roode states with monotony; obviousness unmistakable in his voice. His eyes don't bother to shift towards AJ as he speaks, but staying fixed on his new blackberry that has survived the day with out being dropped into a mug of beer; unlike the last. AJ growls, cuddling up closer as he wraps his muscular arms tighter around Flair, fawning heavily over him and choosing not to believe Robert's comments about Kaz and James. It was just too strange for Kaz to completely ignore him: not one snide remark, or brush against Ric just because he could… nothing but whistling the entire day… though, now that AJ had considered it, it did have a pretentious tone to the melody. Paradise was Kazarian walking around in a southern sex-crazed daze._


End file.
